Chicken Run- Living In The Moment
by ChickenRun312
Summary: While on a trip to visit their grandparents with the company of Ginger, Rocky and Nobby, the chicks and duckling happen to get turned around, lost in the big apple with their family. Will they be able to find their way through the bustling city and return to the worried adults?


Ginger and Rocky were busy trying to get the chicks and duckling to settle down for the night. They haven't been able to play outside in a couple of days due to the weather, raining nonstop and it made the little maniacs hyper

"Enough!" Ginger raised her voice, the kids freezing in place

"Please, go to bed. It's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." She said in a calm tone. Yelling would only make things worse

"Yes momma." They all mumble, climbing up into their nests and getting comfortable

Ginger and Rocky sighed in relief but they had a whole night ahead of them. The couple got into their nest and closed their tired eyes, listening closely for the sound of feet on wood though none came. However, Ava was having trouble sleeping around three in the morning and went to her parents nest, shaking them both awake

"I can't sleep." She whispered

"Honey, just try." Ginger yawns, shifting a bit

"Can I sleep with you? Pleeease?" Ava begs, softening her expression

Rocky couldn't bare to say no to his cute little princess. She was just too adorable and he loved her too much. Not to mention he spoiled her the most. He leaned down and picked up Ava, placing her in between himself and Ginger before trying to fall back asleep

Shortly after the couple was sound asleep again, the others were up and moving, not caring if any loud noises kept them up

Ginger and Rocky prayed it would stop raining soon so the kids could burn off their energy and have peaceful nights again. Sleep was very much needed these days and hard to come by

Morning came and the two chickens went outside to check the weather. Their prayers have been answered, not a single raindrop falling onto their feathers. Hallelujah! The kids hurried outside to play while their parents went off to start their day helping around the sanctuary

Ginger and Rocky were sitting by the automatic bird bath at noon, the American rooster holding Bunty's daughter and giving her tickles

"Rocky, do you think maybe we could give your parents a surprise visit? It would certainly be nice to have a break from the kids and working." Ginger thinks out loud

"I don't see why not, having them spend some quality time with my parents. And we really need a break from everything." Rocky agrees

"Can I come, daddy?" Belinda peeps

"I'm afraid not. You have to stay here with your mother." Rocky chuckles softly. He loved chicks but he wanted some peace and quiet from them for as long as he could get for now

Ginger and Rocky planned to leave for America the next day since they wanted their peace and relaxation as soon as possible. Nobby and Sophia would also be tagging along with the couple and their chicks and duckling. The trip to America was just like any other time they've traveled over to there. But there was a problem. They had gotten on the wrong ship. Ginger and Rocky were too tired and exhausted to even notice!

When the ship was docked at the pier and the birds got off, it was then and only then did everything seem different but they didn't question it and carried on

"I can't wait to see grandma and grandpa!" Lillian smiles

"Grandpa can be a grouch." Ricky huffs

"Daddy can be a grouch too if you don't get off of his nerves." Rocky mutters, Ginger giving him a look

The gang had somehow made their way into a bustling city after walking for about three or four hours. Humans, humans, humans, everywhere as well as loud and noisy cars.

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure we took the wrong ship." Rocky looks at their surroundings

"Way to go, brilliant job." Nobby claps

"Knock it off! Let's just try to see where we are and go on from there." Ginger said. They had to be careful of where they went so they didn't get separated

"Stick close." She said to her children

Sophia led them through the crowd of people as they continued on their way though there wasn't a whole lot of room on the sidewalk

Ava got distracted by a tasty bug on the concrete and chased it. She was hungry and wasn't going to pass up this meal! Lillian, Grayson, Ricky and Clementine went after their sister, the adults unaware of them breaking off from the group

Ava eventually caught the pesky little ant and ate it in satisfaction

"Ava, why didn't you stop?" Clementine asked, winded from running after her

"I'm hungry!" Ava chirps

"We all are." Lillian said

Grayson started to panic, frantically looking around. "Uh, guys? Where's mom, dad, uncle Nobby and Sophia?"

"They're right behind...us..." Ricky trails off after turning around

Uh oh...

They tried to find their way back to the adults but had no luck. There were far too many people and the city was too big. What were they going to do now? How would they get back? How long would it take for them to realize they were gone?

Ginger and Rocky were enjoying the silence from their kids but could do without the noises from the busy street and humans walking by. Sophia turned off into an alleyway to rest for a minute, Rocky, Ginger and Nobby following her into the tight space

"Why don't we look for something to eat and then ask for directions?" Nobby asked

"Ok fine. We'll do things your way." Rocky said

Ginger turned to look at the chicks and duckling. "What would y- Rocky! They're gone! Our precious little babies are gone!"

Rocky, Nobby and Sophia began to panic. They must have gotten turned around

"We'll find them, doll face. It shouldn't be too hard." Rocky pulls his mate in for a hug in an attempt to comfort her

"Oh yeah? Do you see how big this place is and how many humans are out there?!" Nobby shouted

The short rooster was unaware that he drew attention to themselves from a few alley cats. And they were hungry...

"Shut your beak! Our kids are smart, they'll find their way back to us!" Rocky glared at his brother in law

"What do we do in the meantime?" Sophia asked

Ginger moves away from Rocky. "Simple. We backtrack and then ask for directions when we find the kids."

"That could take forever." Nobby complains, his sister, girlfriend and brother in law glaring. "I mean, let's get to it!"

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Until the next chapter!


End file.
